philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Popstar TV: A Christmas Popstar
A Christmas Popstar TV is the first ever Popstar TV 3-part holiday special. It was the 3-part episode to be promoted as a "movie". It was a 2012 Filipino teen drama comedy christmas films based on the teen magazine drama television series Popstar TV on TV5. It was released by Viva Films on December 25, 2011. The films it was starting popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Cast *Sarah Geronimo *Gabby Concepcion as Sarah's dad *Mommy Divine-Geronimo as Sarah's mom *Abby Bautista *Bayani Agbayani as Mr. Agbayani *Chris Salcedo of RPM *Christopher de Leon as Man Officer *Cogie Domingo *Danita Paner *Dennis Padilla *Sheryl Cruz *Dina Bonnevie as Meg and Dino Imperial’s mother *Dingdong Avanzado as Nadine Lustre’s father *Dino Imperial *Ella Cruz *Willie Revillame as TV Host Announcer *Young JV *Zoren Legaspi as JC De Vera’s father *Ella Guevarra *Empoy Marquez *Victor Basa as Police Man *Jimmy Santos *Vince Yap of RPM *Eula Caballero *Ezekiel Gabriel *Susan Roces as Grandmother *Sunshine Grace *Bella Flores as Jasmine Curtis-Smith’s mother *BJ Forbes *BJ Go *Bobby Andrews *Jay Manalo as Police Man 2 *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *JC De Vera *Brod Pete *Candy Pangilinan *John Lloyd Cruz *Jon Avila as Mr. Library *Nadine Lustre *Rose Van Ginkel *Shy Carlos *Jon Santos *Joseph Bitangcol *Josh Padilla *Juliana Torres-Gomez *Kean Cipriano *Keanna Reeves *Keempee de Leon *Kim Gantioqui *Long Mejia *Lucy Torres-Gomez *Somedaydream as Mr. DJ *Richard Gomez *Rico Dela Cruz *Ronaldo Valdez as Grandpa *Rosanna Roces *Maricel Soriano as Woman Officer *Carl Trazo of RPM *Celine Lim *Nikita McElroy *Nikki Bacolod *Nikki Guevarra *Nora Aunor as Grand mommy *Nova Villa as Grandma *Pio Balbuena of RPM *Ramon Christopher as Judge *Gina Pareño as John Lloyd Cruz’s mother *IC Mendoza *Imee Schweighart as Miss Fairy *Izzy Canillo *Charlie Green *Noelle Cassandra as Musican *AJ Muhlach *Mr. Fu (Jeffrey Espiritu) *John Lapus *Meg Imperial *Alex Gonzaga *Johan Lourens *Aga Muhlach *Aki Torio 'Soundtrack' :1. Last Christmas (teen pop rock) (music by Kean Cipriano and Sarah Geronimo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :2. A Perfect Christmas (Barbie) (teen pop rock) (music by Sarah Geronimo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :3. As Long As There's Christmas (teen pop) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :4. O Holy Night (teen pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :5. Give Love on Christmas Day (love song) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :6. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (teen pop rock) - Featuring Pop Girls (music by Sarah Geronimo and Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :7. It's Not Christmas Without You (novelty rock) - Featuring Pop Girls and Bagets Boys (music by Kean Cipriano and Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :8. Silent Night (teen pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :9. The First Noel (novelty) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :10. O come, O come, Emmanuel (teen pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo and Vehnee Saturno) :11. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (teen pop rock) (music by Kean Cipriano and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :12. Jingle Bell Rock (teen pop rock) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) 'Notes' *The songs "Give Love on Christmas Day" were originally from Sarah's solo Christmas album Your Christmas Girl 'See also' *Popstar TV *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5